


California Smile

by Sunhealer24



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Based off of SBBCBR, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Castration, Curb Stomp, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knives, Other, Sadomasochism (mentioned), This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, kind of, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: In which FoxyCipher does everything they have promised to Bill.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	California Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxyCipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyCipher/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! 💛

They had surprised him, coming at him from behind, all storm and fury. He felt a mild surprise, but nothing beyond that as his attacker pinned him to the ground. 

_ "Fucker."  _ They spat at him, and he smiled. The rage, the hatred, had long since ceased to bother him, if it ever had at all. 

He didn't dignify their name calling with a response, only waiting for the next move. This was all a game, of course. Nothing really mattered. And besides, he was bored. It was about time for a little bit of action anyway. 

Anger poured off his attacker in palpable waves as they hissed at him.  _ "Do you think you're that almighty that you can't talk to the person about to castrate you?"  _

Bill couldn't take it anymore as he felt the edge of a knife rest against his neck. He started laughing. 

_ "What? This is  _ **_funny_ ** _ to you?"  _ His attacker demanded, pressing the knife further against his skin. The blade was dull, but still sharp enough to draw blood. 

**"Do It."** Bill hissed.  **"You don't have the balls."**

He felt the knife blade tremble for a moment before it departed.  _ "No. That would be to easy."  _ The other disagreed.  _ "You deserve to suffer. Just like you made everyone else suffer."  _

He heard, rather than felt, a sickening crack as his fingers popped out of their places and broke. But he did start to feel mild discomfort as his arm bent at an unnatural angle and then snapped in half. 

He was flipped over, facing the blinding sunlight, and he blinked, spots dancing before his eyes, unable to see anything. All he saw was a shadow of a person with a knife leaning over him. 

They were unzipping his pants. "Oh, you want to fuck me? That's great honey." He mocked lazily, through his swimming head. 

The other person gave him a look of what could only be distaste before pulling his cock out. It was already hard, sadomasochist that Bill was. 

_ "You're disgusting."  _ They informed him.  _ "And I'm going to make sure you never hurt another person again." _

Slow to process what was happening, Bill watched the knife come down towards his dick before resting at the base of it. Then the sawing started. Because the knife was dull, Foxy had to saw through Bill's skin and sinew, even though their knife wasn't serrated. 

Bill howled in pain, finally starting to satisfy their thirst for revenge. He clutched at his bloodied crotch when the job was finally done, clearly in pain, yet still managing to raise an eyebrow and smirk at them cynically.  **"Make. . . make you feel better sweetheart?"**

Foxy gritted their teeth, kicking Bill back over onto his stomach. They were on the side of the street, and no one was watching. They stomped on the back of Bill's head, grinding it into the curb until he stopped struggling. 

Foxy took a deep breath, leaving the knife where it was and starting to walk away. 

Bill sat up, readjusting his jaw. It hurt and several of his perfect teeth weren't where they were supposed to be. He bared his teeth in a weak semblance of what used to be his smile and laughed. Pain was hilarious after all. But then again. . .  **_no one hurt him and got away with it._ **

**"Who are you?"** He demanded. 

Foxy barely acknowledged him, continuing to walk away. "Me?  _ I'm your worst nightmare."  _


End file.
